Love at First Pirouette
by KattySM
Summary: Marinette is one of the best students in her dance school and is well on her way to the path of fame. However, it requires dedication and hard work. So when the new dancer Adrien joins, will she stay focused on her goal, or will she stray from the path?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic and it's taken me a while to convince myself to write this. Just a few things to note before I start:**

 **1\. There are no kwamis or superpowers in this fic**

 **2\. Everyone is around 16 or 17 years old(unless I state otherwise)**

 **3\. Marinette and Adrien have never met before**

 **4\. Italics are peoples thoughts**

 **If you spot any spelling, grammar or just general mistakes in this feel free to let me know and I'll fix it. Hope you enjoy! :)**

 **I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or anything I use.**

* * *

Marinette sprinted down the corridor. _I'm going to be late! I look a mess; this must be the worst bun I've done in my life!_ As she got to the studio she took a moment to compose herself before she slipped in. However, the expected commotion of dancers everywhere was nowhere to be seen. Marinette looked at her watch. 8:04. Rehearsals start at 8 o'clock sharp. _Where is everyone?_ The confused girl took out her phone to text anyone if they knew what was going on. The time on her phone read 7:04. _Wait… what day is it?_ **Monday October 26** **th** **2015**. Mari checked her calendar. On yesterday's date it read: daylight saving, clocks go back. She groaned.

 _I'm here an HOUR early! I could be sleeping right now. How did I not notice yesterday?_ She pondered. _Oh right! Because you stayed in your room and drew all day._ Dumping her bags in the corner, she took the hoody and jeans ,that where over her leotard, off. She slipped of her pumps and slid on her point shoes. Then she proceeded to fix the lump of jet black hair that sat on her head. After all this, the time only read 7:09. _I might as well start whilst I'm here._

After plugging in her own music the dancer started to choreograph. She had no idea what the dance was for but once it had started it didn't stop. It was as if the moves were spilling out of her. Each phrase she choreographed came out almost perfect on the first try. To her surprise she only had to play the song three times before she had finished the moves. When the unfamiliar dancer came in, she didn't notice. Every move that she made had such fluidity that they all seemed to merge and flow into one. At the time she didn't realise it but, the moves she had created could be done with a partner. The song ended so she restarted it. Running into her first position she closed her eyes. Little did she know, the mysterious boy came to join her.

* * *

Adrien was nervous. This was his first class as a senior. Yes he would be the same age as everyone but he had only been doing ballet for three years whereas most who attended this school his age, had been at it for at least 6. _What if I'm not good enough._ It is true he had shown great promise so his father sent him here to have private lessons. That was until he could join the seniors. That day was today.

The boy thought that he should arrive earlier so that he would be there before anyone else. As he approached the studio he heard the faint sound of a piano playing through speakers. _That's odd. I thought they had pianists here._ When he reached the door to the studio he peered in. There was a girl with jet black hair tied into a neat bun dancing. Her movements where elegant and appeared effortless. Is this the right studio? It has to be. It has the same sign on the door. He slid through the door closing it as quietly as he could, willing the girl wouldn't notice. Her eyes where shut and she seemed to have no reaction. The girl just carried on.

He watched in awe. Her movements were beautiful and the choreography was impeccable, first try. The more he gazed at the choreography, the more he saw was open to a partner. Certain lifts could be put in place and it was as if she had done it on purpose. He hadn't done much partner work; only with a girl called Chloe, who was so stiff, with no emotion. Chloe had also never let go of the idea that he was her boyfriend. This girl had plenty of passion. She was relaxed and graceful. And…and she captivated him.

 _I should join her._ The idea filled Adrien's mind _. Don't be stupid! You don't even know each other!_ Adrien watched as the end of her dance came and the last string of notes held on. _Why not find out?_ Whilst she was resetting the music he swiftly got up and joined her.

* * *

With her first moves, she did bourees to fill the introduction. She then did an attitude into a pirouette. After the attitude she did go into a pirouette, but this time she was supported around her waist. She gasped, tensed and shocked, when she saw a figure next to her when she was spinning.

He watched her, in a ready position, as she filled the first few bars. When she went into a pirouette he put his hands on her waist, hoping she wouldn't scream. He heard her gasp and tense her body.

When the turning seized she found herself face to face with a pair of eyes as green as the plush grass in a meadow.

When the turning seized he found himself face to face with a pair of eyes as blue as the clear sky on a summers day.

Before she could study him anymore, he led her into the next move. Without understanding what was happening, she carried on. She felt herself relaxing and losing herself in the music. _How long has he been here? It must have been a while for him to know the choreography. Who is he?_

Before she could study him anymore, he smoothly led her into the next move so she wouldn't question him. He felt her relaxing and he relaxed too. _Does she mind this? Did she really not notice me before? Who is she?_

Their movements were in sink and there weren't any mistakes. It was as if they were connected by more than just dance. They were lost in the music, in the dance, in each other. They knew this would be the first dance of many. It ended all too soon with them eye to eye their faces an inch apart. An applause severed their connection and they both turned crimson.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that! Any advice on where to go next or any general tips are greatly appreciated. I'd love to improve this. Please leave a review!**

 **Have a great day,**

 **Katty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! I know it's only been a day since the first chapter but I feel inspired and it just so happens to be a bank holiday. This isn't a promise to post everyday so don't expect that as I do have school among other things. Hope you enjoy! :)**

 **I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or anything I use.**

* * *

An applause severed their connection and they both turned crimson. Standing before them was their instructor and the majority of the class. Marinette realised how close she was to the mysterious boy and quickly jumped back out of his hold and decided staring at the floor was the best option in this situation. _He must think I'm such a weirdo!_ Mari was pleasantly surprised when her teacher praised them instead of punishing them.

"That was breath-taking, truly beautiful! And Marinette! I never knew you were so good at choreographing!" the woman said _._ Mari was now blushing non-stop and ran off to fetch her phone from the sound system dock. As she was doing this, she heard Madame Faring talking to the boy. "You must be Adrien. My name is Madame Faring" She continued. _Adrien._

* * *

An applause severed their connection and they both turned crimson. Standing before them was a group of about 10-15 students and one older woman at the front of the crowd. The girl suddenly jumped back, away from him and was staring at the floor. He smiled at her. _She is so cute. Wait what?!_

"That was breath-taking, truly beautiful! And Marinette! I never knew you were so good at choreographing!" The older woman spoke, looking at the girl as she did. _Marinette_. "You must be Adrien. My name is Madame Faring" The woman held out her hand and he returned the gesture by shaking it. Marinette was in the corner taking her time sorting out her phone.

* * *

As Adrien was being introduced to everyone, Chloe came in and a loud "ADRIKINS" Sounded as she practically leapt into a hug with 'Adrikins'. However, He didn't return the hug. This struck Mari as something odd about the boy. Maybe I'm not the only one who realises how much of a snob she really is. "That's enough Chloe!" Madame Faring commanded as she pulled the girl away from the flustered and embarrassed boy. She continued: "this week we will be doing partner work. The best pair at the end of the week will be entered into a competition being run next week to do a pas de deux". When Madame mentioned the competition Adrien peeked over at the girl only to find her staring back. He mouthed "be my partner" with a pleading look. _Please say yes._ She shook her head with a strange expression on her face. _I wish I could say yes._ She mouthed back "Madame chooses" with a hint of sadness in her eyes that only lasted a second.

"Pair Up!" Madame commanded and everyone went to their usual partner which for Adrien sadly meant Chloe. Marinette was with a boy who had long red hair which hid part of his blushing face. Madame went to the front and face all the pairs before her brows furrowed. "Chloe, switch with Marinette." Everybody was shocked. I'm with Marinette! Chloe beside him wouldn't move when the other girl came to switch with her. She stood waiting patiently as if bracing for something. Adrien couldn't think what…until the blond started her rant.

"I am not moving for **that**!" she gesture toward Marinette who appeared to be trying to disappear.

"I **said** switch with Marinette, Chloe," Madame Faring was losing her patience.

"No! She is **nothing**! **She** doesn't deserve Adrien **I** do." Chloe was persistent and determined. Marinette just stood there head down.

"Don't make a scene. Just move." She said as calmly as possible. Her head was raised now making eye contact with the blonde.

"Why would **I** ever listen to **you**?" Chloe screamed.

"Chloe enough! Move!" Madame was furious now but Chloe just crossed her arms.

"Chloe get over yourself!" Marinette was annoyed and hurt but before Adrien could say anything, Chloe had a fit.

"I won't have anyone tell me what to do! Do you know who my father is?! I certainly won't have a poor **baker** ruin **my** chance of being in this competition **. I'm** going to partner with whoever **I** want! And **I** want Adrien!" Chloe practically screeched into Marinettes wavering face. The tears in her Blue eyes were becoming more obvious. She glanced at the other class members embarrassed to see that some of them were holding in laughs. _Oh God! I can't stand this any longer!_

"Chloe Bourgeois! Don't you da- Marinette stop!" Madame said this as the dark haired girl ran to the corner, grabbed her bags and left the studio trying to contain her tears. _My day was going so well but she_ _ **had**_ _to go and ruin it didn't she!_ She slipped around a corner and heard footsteps coming towards her so she slid into an empty studio.

* * *

"I won't have anyone tell me what to do! Do you know who my father is?! I certainly won't have a poor **baker** ruin **my** chance of being in this competition **. I'm** going to partner with whoever **I** want! And **I** want Adrien!" Chloe screamed at Marinette. _I can't believe she has the nerve to say something like that!_

"Chloe Bourgeois! Don't you da- Marinette stop!" Madame shouted after the girl who had fled taking all her belongings with her. _She can't leave because of Chloe!._

"If you think for one second that I'm **ever** going to partner with such a snob as you, then you'd better think again!" Adrien said, whilst leaving the class to catch up with Marinette.

* * *

As soon as he got out the room, he sprinted after her. She went around the corner and he followed but saw she was nowhere to be seen. He carried on down the corridor before he heard a sound from one if the studios behind him. He tiptoed back the way he came and peered through the door to see Marinette in the centre of the room, curled up in a sobbing ball. Her bags were against the back of the room and Adrien was sure that the sound he heard was the impact of them hitting the pale cream wall. He crept in and sat next to her. At first he rubbed her back soothingly and she stayed with her face hidden. Slowly, she calmed down enough to peek at Adrien who was concerned. Suddenly she buried her face in his shoulder and clutched her arms to her chest. He put his arms around her, holding her close. "You shouldn't let her upset you as much as she does" He spoke softly.

"That's easier said than done…can you just hold me for a little longer?" She whispered cautiously.

"Of course" He replied.

Mari Wasn't sure how long she'd been there but when she pulled away, she felt better. Adrien looked down at her and she gave him a shaky smile. "Why don't we do our own partner work here. Promise you'll feel better afterwards" Adrien offered. She gave a small nod.

They worked on turns and jumps before they moved on to easier lifts that were in Mari's dance. When they had done all that they tried a harder lift. "I've got you don't worry, I won't drop you" He assured her. She was hesitant.

"Shouldn't we get someone to supervise? To help us?" as she spoke the boy got on his knees and started to beg.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaassssseeee?"

"Adrien, I'm not sur-"

"-please Marinette. Please, please, please?

"Ok! Fine I give in" She held her hands up in defeat. "You owe me one" she added.

"Of course, anything" Adrien admitted.

"Anything?"

"Anything"

"Even a date?" Marinette whispered with a shy grin.

"Well I was planning to take you on one any way, but if you'll do this lift I'll pretend it's part of the deal" He cheekily answered. The girl held her hand over her mouth in mock shock before she giggled. Then she held out her hand.

"Do we have a deal?" He shook her hand before bringing it to his lips and kissing the tip of each finger.

"We sure do" he purred. Electricity fizzled between them, the mood suddenly intense. "Do you trust me?"

"I do" She replied almost inaudible. They stared into each other's eyes, their faces serious. Time seemed to stop and all that was in the world, was them. He stepped back and stood far enough away for her to have a run up. He had his arms out ready to catch her.

"Remember if you hesitate even a little, it'll go wrong; so go for it!" he reminded her. She took a few deep breaths and ran towards him maintaining eye contact throughout. As she reached him she jumped up and expected to come back down but felt his grip on her waist holding her horizontally above him. She looked down and started to laugh.

"I'm flying!" she shouted. Smiling and beaming at her, Adrien kept her up but took one hand away. "Adrien! How often do you work out?!" she giggled nervous. He chuckled and put his other hand back on her waist before lowering her down. She embraced him. "I cant believe we did that!" she gasped.

"And **I** can't believe you did that either" Madame Faring was standing, staring at them in shock. The teens ended their embrace and faced Madame, petrified.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please follow or even favourite and leave a review. I don't know my schedule yet so - stay tuned.**

 **Have a great day,**

 **Katty**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Hope you enjoy the next instalment. If something is in bold italics, its Marinettes thoughts but if it's just plain italics, that's Adrien. This chapter is dedicated to Dance For Days my first reviewer! Thank you so much and I'll see where I'll go with the story and try adding in your suggestion. I'm sorry I didn't see your comments earlier. Been a bit busy :D.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The teens ended their embrace and faced Madame, petrified. They both froze unsure what to do next. Marinette became red in the face.

"I-I'm so sorry Madame! This will never happen again. I give you my word" she started to scurry off to collect her things before Madame stopped her. Adrien stood awkwardly looking at the floor

"Never happen again you say"

"Y-yes, never" Mari replied turning to face her before staring at the floor. Adrien didn't dare move.

"I really hope you don't mean that" Madame smirked. Both of the teens heads snapped up in utter surprise.

"I-I don't… don't understand" Adrien stuttered, reading Mari's mind.

"You two will be doing the pas de deux at the competition next week. Tomorrow we will start on the routine after normal rehearsals, I shall see you then. Remember to get a good night's sleep!" Madame exited the room leaving the two dancers speechless. They looked at each other before Marinettes face erupted with a smile and she jumped into a hug with Adrien, wrapping her legs around his waist. He was startled at first but then he spun her around.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for a chance like this! " She yelled, laughing. Looking down at Adrien, her eyes widened as she realised what she was doing. "O-oh! I'm sorry! I just got a bit excited there" she giggled nervously becoming flustered. Adrien smiled down at her.

"No need to apologise" He grinned before picking her up bridal style spinning, chuckling. She squeaked before exploding into a fit of giggles. _She is so cute._ _ **He is so cute**_

As their laughter died down he set her on the floor. She went to gather her things from around the room and he scuttled over to the other studio to collect his things. Luckily, no one was around so he swiftly went in and came back out after putting his normal clothes on over his dance wear. He met back up with the girl who had tidied herself up.

* * *

They left the studios together. _I really don't want to go home. I want to stay with her._ _ **I really don't want to go home. I want to stay with him.**_ Outside the building, the gorilla and Natalie sat waiting in the limo to whisk Adrien away.

"This is my ride" Adrien explained. Marinette looked at the limo, then at the boy with a longing expression.

"Y-yeah. Ok then I'll see you tomorrow" She tried her best not to sound sad but she couldn't shield it from him. _She doesn't want me to go? Wow I guess I'm not the only one._ She started to turn and walk the other way as he opened the door to the limo. However something held him back.

"Mari!" he called after her and she turned back to face him. A mischievous grin spread along his face. "How about that date?" She instantly replaced her frown with the same grin and nodded, her face lighting up. **_Yes!_** "Sorry Natalie!" he shouted, slamming the door. He sprinted in Maris direction grabbing her hand as he got to her

"ADRIEN! GET BACK HERE!" Natalie barked but they were too far away to care.

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this!" She cried as they wove through different streets. "Where are we even going?" she laughed.

"You'll see" he grinned ** _. His grins are so cute!_**

They continued to run hand in hand. As dancers, they had very good stamina but, running for 20 minutes straight was hard even for them. When Adrien finally slumped onto a bench he tugged Marinette and she fell next to him. Mari was still trying to catch her breath so when he tilted her head to look up she was breathless. Standing right before them was the Eiffel Tower in all its glory. It had started to get dark so there were twinkling lights illuminating it. She gaped at the sight.

"Adrien, i-it's gorgeous" Marinette whispered. She glanced at him only to find him staring at her smiling. She smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder. **_I can't believe how cute he is!_** _I can't believe she did that!_ They stayed like that until Marinettes phone buzzed. "I should be getting home now" she regrettably said.

"I'll walk you back" he stood taking her hand.

* * *

 **This chapter is kinda short and later than I wanted to publish it. Sorry! Please follow (maybe even favourite) and review, I don't mind constructive criticism, so fire away! If I've made any mistakes please correct me.**

 **Have a great day,**

 **Katty**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! Decided to write another chapter to make up for the shortness of the last one XD. I would love it if you could suggest any songs for me to write to as inspiration. Thanks for the reviews and keep it up!**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

Marinette decided that she wanted to arrive to the studio a half hour earlier than she needed to so if a certain someone came early she could see him. However, her plan went down the drain as she woke up her usual time. She was lucky to even arrive on time. At least today I'm not a mess.

As Marinette entered the studio everyone turned to look at her. Confused, Mari went along with it.

"I know I'm fabulous but you don't have to stare" she said jokingly earning a few smiles and shakes of heads. After everyone's attention was taken off her, she went into the corner and got herself sorted. Although she didn't notice the large green eyes staring at her, he wanted her to notice _. I hope she still likes me_. As the girl finished tying her ribbons, the boy approached her offering his hand. _Please take it_. She looked up pleasantly surprised and grabbed his hand hoisting herself up. **_Awww! So cute!_** "Hi" she greeted him.

"Hey" he replied.

Madame Faring walked in with a sour expression on her face.

"Good morning all. I have some good and bad news." Murmurs started to surround the pair. "Settle down. The good news is that Marinette and Adrien are going to do the pas de deux in the competition next week." The woman beamed at the two and they blushed quickly letting go of the hands they forgot they were holding. _Oh gosh._ _ **Oh dear**_ **.** The whole class stared and whispered. Mari began to burn and gave Madame a pleading look. "The bad news" she grabbed everyone's attention again. "Is I have to deal with Chloe's accusations for most of the day. So I thought this could be a group choreography session. I'll be back in a few hours and by then I hope you'll be done. The song is already plugged in. Have fun!" Madame left the room in a hurry and the room was enveloped with questions being fired at the main couple.

"Why did she pick you?"

"Why didn't we even get a chance to better you?"

"What's so special about the new kid?"

"Hold up!" Marinette yelled and everyone around her stopped shocked at the blue haired girl. "How about you stop bombarding us with questions? Then maybe we can answer them one by one?" She reasoned with the class. Most of them nodded in agreement. Slowly they started to raise their arms indicating they had a question.

"Nathaniel?" Mari asked.

"Why did she pick you without seeing the rest of us first?" Nathaniel gazed into Mari's eyes.

"To be honest I don't know…but it may have to do with what we did yesterday" Mari replied truthfully. I hope he isn't too hurt I switched partners.

"The dance you did yesterday? That's not that impressive. Anyone of us could do that!" shouted Sabrina riling up the rest of the crowd. _Oh no, not again._ _ **Oh for crying out loud!**_

"But that's not all we did yesterday!" Adrien yelled. I shouldn't have said that! Now Mari's really going to hate me. Marinette slapped her hand over Adrien's mouth to stop him from blurting anything else out. Their classmates were speechless.

"What did you do?!" practically everyone screamed.

"NOTHING! Now if we don't get started right NOW Madame will be so angry! Maybe if you're lucky we'll show-TELL you after" _**URGH!**_ No one had seen this girl so angry before so they didn't know how to respond. They were ever so slightly scared so they followed her instructions.

By the time Madame returned, they had finished the routine and were exhausted. The dancers performed it to their teacher and were praised for the good and criticised for the bad. The end of the session came around and people kept giving Marinette and Adrien looks of expectation. _Would they stop!_ _ **They are never going to leave us be!**_ The fed up girl decided to get out of the studio as soon as possible. However Adrien had other ideas.

"Aren't you going to stay and rehearse?" Normally this wouldn't be loud but because everyone was silent they heard. **_They will stay and watch us. I can see it in their faces._**

"I-I can't, I-urm…I have to… help my parents at the bakery" She fled the awkward situation. _**He must hate me right now!**_ _She must hate me right now._ Adrien tried to catch up with her but she was too fast. He would have to go sit in a lonely limo until he got to his lonely mansion. _I'm such an idiot when it comes to girls._

 **Their first fight! Whatever will they do… :D.**

 **Shout out to these guys for reviewing:**

 **-WhiteDiamondSky**

 **-Zoella Dmt**

 **-lonelygirl702**

 **Once again if I've made any mistakes feel free to correct me. Remember the more reviews the better :D**

 **Have a great day,**

 **Katty**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone!This chapter is shorter than I wanted but... many things have happened this week. Any songs for inspiration would be helpful (thanks lonelygirl702!) and reviews would be so kind!**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **Side Note** **\- Zoella Dmt, I'd love to be able to message you but if you not that's alright. Just wanted to thank you for the encouragement!**

* * *

It was Wednesday morning when Marinette found out. She was on the phone to her best friend, Alya. Although she was interning at a newspaper firm, she knew all the gossip from the studio.

"I'm so sorry Mari! I only just heard." Alya gushed, over the phone, without even greeting her friend. Marinette was on her way to the studio when Alya called her.

"Sorry about what? And what do you mean 'only just heard'?" Marinette replied clearly confused.

"Oh No! You don't know yet?!" Alya cursed herself for mentioning it.

"Alya, you're scaring me, what's going on?" the dancer was becoming very nervous. She entered the studios.

"I hate to be the one to tell you… but I heard it from Nino who heard it from Adrien. Chloe's doing the duet with Adrien…not you." Alya whispered that last part. Mari froze in the corridor of the studios and dropped her phone, shocked. ** _WHAT?!_** "Mari? Marinette? MARINETTE?!"Alya yelled.

* * *

Adrien was at the end of the corridor watching. She looked up at him and he looked back, concerned guilt covering his face .He started to approach her, slowly at first but then faster. She grabbed her phone and ran back the way she came. Marinette heard the footsteps behind her and rushed out the door and down the street.

"Marinette! Stop!" She continued sprinting, not even caring where she was going. The cool autumn air bombarded her as she fled. "MARINETTE!" Adrien wouldn't stop calling after her and unfortunately he was gaining on her. "Mari, STOP!" at that she halted and spun to see the boy a few inches from her face. **_Why is he so cute? Wait, no…he's hot!_** _Why did she only stop now?_

"Mari? Are you serious?! You have no right to call me that!" she glared at him and opened her mouth to speak once again **.** ** _He has no right!_** _Would she listen?!_

"Just listen to me!" she snapped her mouth closed and broke contact with his large green eyes, looking in the other direction. Marinette began to turn, tears blurring her vision, but he grabbed her wrist. "Marinette I can't do anything to stop this. If you blame me then I'll have to deal with that. But just know that I don't want to do this. Trust me." She peered back to see him feeling guilty, staring at the floor. **_Damn his kind and cuteness._** _She hates me!_ Adrien released his grip and stepped away back towards the studio, head down. **_Wait no!_** She grabbed his wrist and yanked him towards her flinging her arms around his shoulders and burring her face in his neck. At first he was shocked and stood ridged but then he gave in wrapping his arms around her waist. After a minute she pulled away slightly to look into his eyes, surprised to see a watery Adrien. She smiled at him and wiped away his tears with her thumb.

"It's okay. We'll work this out. I already have an idea" at that he made a hopeful face and she beamed at the boy. _Please work!_ _ **Please work!**_ Suddenly aware of their position, they shifted away from each other and walked back to the studio.

* * *

Nobody had seen their break down and they both assured each other you couldn't tell they were crying. The two staggered their entrance so the class wouldn't notice anything strange. They had Monsieur Faring, Madame's husband, to work more on the man's part of pas de deux. Mari was back with Nathaniel and Chloe with Adrien. The class worked on simple lifts and every so often Adrien would sneak a grin at Mari and she would pull a face in return. No one seemed to notice them so they carried on.

"Marinette, Adrien, I do wish you would stop," Monsieur Faring said during a lift causing Adrien to almost drop Chloe. Although they were red in the face from blushing, they couldn't stop giggling. Their confused classmates got distracted and lost all concentration. "Alright take a five minute break. And you two," he pointed at Adrien and Marinette "better be composed and in the right mind set by the end of it." Monsieur went to talk to the pianist and Adrien grab Mari's arm dragging her off of the dance floor. They were crying and ended up sitting on the floor from laughing so much.

* * *

"D-did you see th-that! I almost d-dropped her!" Adrien wheezed out. She put her forehead against his shoulder to mute her cackles. Adrien's body moved animatedly from the chuckles so when he suddenly stopped Mari lifted her head.

"What's wr…" in front of them stood Madame trying her hardest not to grin but failing which in turn restarted the fit of giggles. Monsieur Faring came out to find all three of them weeping.

"Tikki how are they supposed to dance now! You're only encouraging them" he stood with his hands on his hips in the doorway causing some of the students to peer out from the room.

"Oh come on Plagg! Live a little. I know you're trying to hold back a grin…" Madame replied which caused him to join them. However Chloe wasn't having it.

"We still have half an hour of rehearsal and you are sitting there like a bunch of hooligans! We need to finish!" Chloe yelled.

"Listen up e-everyone" he got everyone's attention "rehearsals a-are over. H-have a good day!" In response to his command, the rest of the class packed up and left, thankful of the extra free time. Chloe was not happy.

"I have to rehearse with Adrien! Come on Adrikins" she ordered. The laughing had died down.

"I'm not a dog I'm only doing this for my father. Give me a minute to gather myself." Chloe pouted and stomped back into the studio. The Faring's excused themselves whispering about the two teens on the floor as they went. "Are you… Are you free today? Because you said you had an idea and we could maybe…work on it? Adrien asked, not allowing himself to look at her. **_He is so cute when he's nervous._**

"Yeah. Yes I am…but we need a studio. We can't use here and my place is too small" Marinette pondered a solution to their problem.

"We could use my place." Mari looked at him confused and Adrien blushed "I-I um… my bedroom is big enough. H-how about I pick you up from your place when I'm done here then we can go to mine. I-if that's okay with you I mean…" _Stop stuttering!_ _ **His bedroom?!**_

"Uh…Yes- Sure… I live at the bakery near the school down the road. It's easy to spot. Oh and um… if anything happens, then..." she pulled a pen and a scrap of paper from her pocket and jotted something down "Here's my number. So… I should be going. See you later." She got up and awkwardly waved whilst slowly walking away stealing a few glances back at the shocked boy. **_I'm such a dork and he's so shocked by me?!_** It took Adrien a second to realise what happened and when he did, he leapt up and waved back.

"Bye! Uh…I'll see you" he grinned at her and she blushed opening and exiting the studios. Adrien face palmed. _You are such an idiot; But an idiot with a phone number._

* * *

 **So Marinette has something planned...**

 **If I've made any mistakes don't be scared to correct me. Don't forget to review, follow and if I'm lucky, favourite. :D**

 **Have a great day,**

 **Katty**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi! Ok I know I have explaining to do, but first...I'm so sorry! I know how it feels to wait ages for the next chapter on a fic and its agony, so I cant say sorry enough. First I had my dance show, then writers block, after there was personal stuff, after that I went on holiday, yada yada yada. Until here I am editing this chapter I've been writing for two months with blisters on my fingers (because string instruments ) because I thought ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! So 's probably not that great but I thought rather this than make you wait longer._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy_**

 ** _I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or anything I use._**

* * *

 ** _Just breathe. Everything will be alright._** For about the thousandth time, Marinette checked her make-up and outfit. She was wearing the perfect leotard for partnering, her own creation, and she had slipped a dress on over it. As Mari was terrible with makeup, she had only lightly dusted her cheeks with blush and put on some lip-gloss. **_Should I add some mascara?_** Quickly, she skimmed her lashes with the black addition trying to avoid clumps. As she was finished changing, the dancer decided to pack her bag putting in both her pointe and soft ballet shoes, a huge bottle of water, and warm up booties in. The girl would grab some cookies once she got downstairs. The girls' phone went off. She picked it up and saw it was a text from Alya.

{Hey gurl! Wanna hang out?} **_How am I supposed to explain? I can't tell her about my plan, she'll go nuts!_**

{Sorry gotta help my parents :/ } **_There that's believable enough._**

{Maybe over the weekend then :) } **_Phew_**

{Ok :) }

The doorbell rang making Marinette jump. She quickly grabbed her things and ran down the stairs. Saying goodbye to her parents, the girl slipped some cookies into her bag. Opening the door she came face to face with Adrien. For a second, she considered running back inside. Marinette was struggling to keep herself standing as the smile Adrien was showing was enough to melt anyone's heart. Instead, she blushed and looked at the pavement, taking interest in the cracks.

"Hi" Marinette greeted.

"Hey. Um do you have everything?" he whispered.

"You make it sound like we're drug dealing" she whispered back peaking up to see Adrien smothering a laugh. The girl started to giggle. "Yes I do" she answered before stepping round the corner towards the limo. They agreed to keep it a secret that they were rehearsing together, therefore, the limo was parked round the corner so they wouldn't draw any attention to themselves. As Adrien opened the door, Marinette once again blushed and slid inside. Luckily, Natalie wasn't there so they would be able to talk about their plan. **_Wait, I'm alone in a limo with a hot guy?!_** _I'm alone with her!_ As the 'Gorilla' started to drive, the two teens were covered with a blanket of awkwardness.

"So… what exactly is your plan?" The boy avoided her gaze.

"Oh! Um… well. The rules never said anything about not being able to compete in two dances. In fact the rules only state that one dancer can't be in more than two performances. That means that you can be in two. One with me, one with Chloe. If you're okay with it, that is…" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course! But if Chloe sees me dancing with you she'll throw a fit." Adrien worried.

"That's where I come in. I can make our costumes. We can wear masks you know." The girl grinned.

"Mari, that's brilliant!" Unexpectedly, Adrien hugged the girl causing a little squeak to escape her mouth. The boy immediately pulled away turning crimson. "S-sorry" luckily for him, they had pulled into his driveway. He practically leaped out of the limousine holding the door open for the blushing dancer.

"Whoa! Your room is huge!" Marinette stared in awe at the teen's bedroom. **_This is twice as big as mine, maybe bigger._** _Why does everyone make a big deal out of it? It's just a room._ When she realised Adrien's embarrassed expression she immediately stopped staring. "We're going to have to move the sofa off to the side, right?" He looked back at her and she smiled reassuringly to the boy.

"Uh, yeah". He smiled back anxiously. They got to work moving furniture to create a space big enough for them to dance in. "That should be fine. So…Do you need to change? The bathroom's through that door ". He offered pointing to the doorway.

"No, its fine" The ballerina smirked slipping off the dress. **_Did you just flirt a little?!_** _Is she stripping! Oh thank god, her leotards underneath. Stop staring!_ She opened her bag grabbing her pointe shoes and stuffing her dress inside. Struggling not to giggle she stood up to see a speechless Adrien. "Do you want to get **your** shoes on?" she asked inwardly smirking.

"Um y-yes" the boy grinned _. Urgh!_ _ **He's so adorable!**_ They both put on their shoes, letting the silence hang in the air. When Mari had tied her ribbons she stretched her legs by going into the splits and then lowering her head to her ankles. Adrien watched the girl whilst he did his own exercises.

"First things first: what song will we use?" The boy asked. Marinette blushed.

"I didn't thing that far ahead…but something that reflects us as dancers" she replied. He smiled back.

"I think I have the perfect one" he said as he strolled over to his computer. After a couple minutes of Adrien searching as Mari warmed up, the sound of lilting violins submerged the ballerina in a trance. With her eyes closed she swayed and spun in time to the music. When her partner joined her she smirked.

"Adrien, this is perfect!" the girl exclaimed. They paused the music. "Now, we have to decide our aliases. I thought for me, Ladybug. What about you?" she asked.

"Umm… How about… Chat Noir?" he pondered. She grinned.

"I can see it now; Ladybug and Chat Noir the best of the best!" giggling as she curtsied for the invisible audience and he took her hand, bowing with her. "Let's get started!"

* * *

Over the few hours that followed, the duo choreographed the beginning of the dance as well as some sequences for the rest of the dance. By the end of this session they were both so exhausted and it was dark outside. Mari was so worn out that she lost her balance when she tried to go up on pointe during the last pirouette. This resulted in Adrien having to catch her.

"Are you alright?!" he asked, clearly concerned.

"Y-yes I-I'm fine. Yep, just f-fine!" she stuttered. **_He's so close to me! Can he tell it hurts?_** _Is she nervous?_ "Uh...I think I'd best be leaving. We're both so exhausted and I don't know about you but my feet are killing me!" she slid out of his hold flushed.

"Oh, yeah sure! I'll go get some ice for us" smiling, the boy walked out the room. **_Why did I wait this long! Oh, God I'm such an idiot!_** Tears pricked Marinettes eyes as she slowly took off her shoes. **_Shoot! How am I going to hide this from Adrien?_** She took off the gel toe pads, clamping her eyes shut, desperately pushing back the tears. "I hope this is enou…Oh My Gosh! Mari, are you alright?" Adrien dropped the ice next to her, sat down, and immediately pulled her onto his lap, her head on his chest. "Why didn't you say something, Mari?" he whispered. She clung to his neck, silent tears spilling out of her eyes.

"I'm s-sorry...I-I'm s-so s-sorry…"she breathed out.

"Shhhh. I's ok, but you shouldn't be the one apologising" he rocked her back and forth slowly. "Next time you tell me when it's enough, Ok?"

"Y-yes… but it really isn't that b-bad… It's been worse before…"She spoke into his chest, not wanting him to see her watery face.

"I don't care Mari. The last thing I want is for you is to be hurt" he lifted her face to look at him. They were now face to face, staring into each other's eyes, not moving to even breathe. "I'm not worth it" he said, his voice husky.

"But what if I told you, you were?" she whispered, her voice breaking.

"Adrien? Didn't you say your friend would be ready to leave by now" interrupted Natalie, through the door. He found it hard to, but, Adrien ripped his gaze from Marinettes bluebell orbs and look at the door. _Oh shoot! Father's not going to be happy about this._ _ **How am I supposed to explain this? I'm sitting on the lap of possibly the hottest boy in all of Paris…AND MY FEET ARE COVERED IN BLISTERS!**_

* * *

"Don't make a sound and pretend to be asleep" he practically mouthed. She gave him a confused look but began to understand when he lifted her and put her on his couch. She quickly grabbed her warm up booties and slid them on so Natalie wouldn't see the blisters. Then she shut her eyes and faced away from the door to avoid blowing her cover by wanting to look. Adrien glanced back one more time before opening the door just to make sure. _She's so cute. Wait what?_

"Adrien, what-"Natalie said before being interrupted.

"Shhhhh. She fell asleep while I was getting ice for us. Can't she stay another 15 minutes or so?" Adrien whispered

"I'm not sure-"

"Please Natalie, just until she wakes up. I mean look at her and tell me you can wake her up without feeling guilty" Adrien argued and moved out the way to show the 'sleeping' Marinette. **_Now's your chance!_** Marinette stirred, murmuring something along the lines of 'just five more minutes' _. Yes Mari!_ Natalie's face turned from a stern gaze to sympathy.

"Okay fine! But no more than that Adrien, and I mean it!" She gave in leaving them to themselves. Once he was sure she had gone, Adrien breathed a sigh of relief. _That was close. If she saw Marinette bleeding I don't know how she would have reacted._

"She's gone now. How are your feet?" Adrien asked. Moving towards the couch.

"Oh thank god…I'm alright, honestly…it's been worse before and-"I feel so embarrassed! She looked at the floor as he interrupted her.

"I don't care if it's been worse before, we still need to bandage it so it'll heal quicker," He took her chin and pushed it up so they were eye to eye. "Promise me you won't let it get this far again".

"I promise" she whispered. **_Those green eyes are just so easy to get lost in._** _Those blue eyes are just so easy to get lost in._ Before he could say anything, Mari broke away blushing and staring at the couch she was perched on. "Uhh…d-do you h-have those bandages?" she winced.

"Oh! Yeah…sorry…um I'll just go get those!" _Yeah you will you big dork, you scared her!_ _ **That was so awkward**_ _!_ Adrien went into the bathroom and face palmed whilst Marinettes hands were dragged down her face. _I'm so stupid!_ _ **I'm so stupid!**_

What followed was an awkward session of stuttered apologies from both teens as they attempted to treat the blisters on Mari's feet. The girl tried multiple times to convince the boy that she could do it by herself but, being the gentleman he was brought up to be, he insisted anyway. After ten minutes they had finished and started to collect Marinettes belongings up for her to leave.

"A-Adrien?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for everything" She said in a quiet voice, refusing to look into those hypnotic orbs.

"It's fine…anything for you" He replied opening the door for the speechless girl. She looked at him and smiled, blushing. Then without thinking twice she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow but I'll text you later" Mari surprised herself with her newfound confidence as she waved goodbye, walking down the path.

"Talk later then. Bye!" Adrien waved in a slight daze. _She kissed me!_ _ **I kissed him!**_

* * *

 **So that was that. Feel free to review what you thought and if I made any mistakes you can correct me. A follow or a favourite would be greatly appreciated and I hope to post more often.**

 **Have a great day,**

 **Katty**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay so when was the last time I uploaded a chapter? August 7th. What day is it today? DECEMBER 23rd! I'm not sure I should say anything else…sorry.**_

 _ **I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or anything i use.**_

 ** _Side Note \- Zoella Dmt, I saw your message and its nothing to worry about! I know what its like to be busy with things so i completely understand. If you want to chat you'll have to mess around with settings in order to allow private messaging as for the moment I can't :(  
Thanks for the ongoing support though! :)_**

* * *

 ** _Okay. Deep breaths. It's just a text. You can do it! Just press send…like now…come on!_** Marinette groaned. **_For goodness sake!_** The teen threw her phone down on the bed in defeat and jumped down to her desk to continue the work on her costume. Little did she know, the action caused the message to be sent. However, the girl didn't realise this until she heard a soft 'ping' from her phone indicating a message being sent back. **_It sent?!_**

{ **So I'm already half way through making my costume. When do you want me to get your measurements?** }

{ Tomorrow? I was thinking all black would be claw-some but you're the designer. }

{ **It's your costume so whatever you want although I thought a green accent colour would be stylish. Seeing as you're 'Chat Noir' maybe you should have some cat ears?** }

{ Cat ears sound great and a green accent is a cool idea. But nothing too tight…I don't want to distract you ;P }

{ **Distract me?! :O Are you sure you're not just a scaredy cat?** }  
{ **I mean not that that's bad or anything, just a little…off paw-ting** }

{ Me a scaredy cat?! Paw-lease! In fact, scratch that, make it skin tight. I purr-omise I'll love it ;D }

{ **Okay, tomorrow at mine then. I'll draw up a sketch for then. We don't want any meow-stakes ;) }**

{ Sure, straight after rehearsal to-meow-row. Cya ;D }

 **{ Talk later :) }**

 ** _Okay…well that just happened._** For about five minutes straight, the girl stared at her wall thinking about what the whole conversation meant, blushing every time she pictured Adrien saying a cat pun. **_I can't be falling for him! I only just met him a few days ago!_** An exasperated sigh escaped her lips before she snapped out of her daze and got back to sewing the boning into the corset of her costume.

As the rhythm of her sewing machine marched on, Marinette couldn't help wondering whether her plan was a good idea. She was on dangerous grounds with the mayors daughter! If she was found out Chloe would be furious and make her life even more of a living hell at the dance school. But what else was she supposed to do? Stand by and let her dreams be taken away from her? No. She wasn't going down without a fight.

 _Marinette's pretty funny. And cute. And really just…WAIT! I can't be falling for her. I only just met her a few days ago!_ As Adrien scrolled through the conversation and recounted all of their others, he realised how flirty he was acting. The teen groaned. _If I keep this up shell get put off by it and never date me! My chances are slim enough already!_

Jumping into his desk chair and logging onto his computer, the boy wondered whether he should really be doing this. It was risky. If he was found out his father would be furious. The press would be all over the story and it would be difficult for Natalie to do damage control. But what else was he supposed to do? Stand by and let his freewill be taken away from him? No. He wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

Thursday afternoon rolled around and Adrien managed to convince Chloe that he had an important photo shoot for his father's line of dance wear, so he couldn't make their duet rehearsal. It was at the expense of an extra hour on Friday but he made the excuse that "I wake up later on a Saturday than I do on a Friday" when Mari asked. She scolded him. A lot.

After rehearsals finished, Marinette walked a block away from the dance studio before stopping and waiting for Adrien to drive by and pick her up. This way no one would suspect their alliance. However, when the black haired girl hopped into the limo, she didn't notice the woman watching, smirking. This woman took out her phone and dialled an all too familiar number  
"Its just what we suspected. They'll need some help though,".

* * *

Arriving without causing any fuss would be a difficult mission. Marinettes parents knew that Chloe made making good friends at her dance studio very challenging, so if a new acquaintance visited they were intrigued. Intrigued enough to question…maybe interrogate was a better suited word.

"We need to get to my room as quickly as possible or well be stuck with my parents for hours," Mari warned.

"What do you mean?" Adrien was confused by this nervous statement made by the ballerina.

"They are…what's a good word…curious? To say the least," the boy gave her a puzzling look "Just trust me, say hi and then bye,"

The Gorilla stopped the limo and the two teens slid out and ran into the bakery. When Sabine looked up at her, the girl smiled, kissed her mother on the cheek, and grabbed the boys' wrist. "Hi mum, this is Adrien. We've got some stuff to do so bye". Adrien gave an awkward wave before being whisked away leaving an amused woman behind.

Sprinting up the stairs, the two dancers leapt into Maris' room slamming the trapdoor behind them. There was a silent moment before Adrien started to snigger. "Aw come on! You don't know what they're like!" Marinette defensively said **.** ** _He's not taking me seriously is he. Urgh._** _She looks so adorable with that pout on her face._

Adrien tried to keep it together but ended up laughing enough to earn a smile from the girl, much to her disappointment. She looked away so he couldn't see her mistake.

"Ahh I'm sorry you just look so adorable right now!" he whined. The moment the words slipped from his mouth, the girl snapped her head to lock eyes with the boy. They both turned crimson before another second passed.

"U-uh u-u-um w-well should w-we maybe get onto the d-design?" Mari managed to squeak out. Adrien only nodded as he couldn't trust himself to speak _. Oh Dear._ _ **Oh dear.**_

* * *

 _ **I know its been ages. I know this chapter is probably pretty bad but to be fair it is 1:30am right now so... I'm sorry for making you guys wait; I really appreciated all the follows favourites and views but I'm not very organised with uploading as you can probably tell, so be warned! Don't forget to leave a review and maybe even follow or favourite.**_

 _ **Have a great day,**_

 _ **Katty :D**_


End file.
